Close Encounters
by ThroughTheTrapdoor
Summary: Draco and Hermione can't stand each other, but they also know that they just can't stay away. But what happens when the two get a bit careless? Will they be found out? Written for my own "any pairing goes" one-shot challenge. Credit to icerelief2004!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. **Warning**: Smut ahead, beware! ;) **ALSO, thanks to icerelief2004 for the idea! I give you all the credit. :) **(Sorry it took forever! I hope you like it, though.)

* * *

><p>Hermione mentally berated herself as she snuck down the stairs and corridors of the school toward the dungeons. The air chilled and dampened around her the further she went, but she didn't turn back. She didn't know why she was doing this. Logically, she knew that she shouldn't be out of bed this late into the night and skulking off to the dungeons for a tryst with her and her friends' sworn enemy. She knew all of this in her head, and she told herself countless times to turn around and go back to her dorm and just stay there, for Merlin's sake. But it didn't do any good.<p>

Hermione continued quickly down to the dungeons, and she nearly hated herself for her weakness. Finally, she made it to the hallway where she and Malfoy always found each other when they had these little... meetings. She paced anxiously as she waited for him to turn up. She always went through this beforehand, trying to talk herself out of what she was about to do. She never ceased to feel bad about it, but she just couldn't seem to stop herself. She came whenever he wanted her, and as soon as his arms were around her and his lips moved against hers, all thoughts of turning back always left her mind.

"Granger," she heard someone whisper from behind her. It was Malfoy, she knew. He was standing close to her, his chest pressed against her back and his mouth close to her ear. The feel of him sent a guilty, entirely too pleasurable, shiver down Hermione's spine. She turned slowly to face him and brought her eyes up to his face.

Draco looked down at the bushy-haired girl in front of him. He watched as she chewed on her lip and he had to keep himself from moaning in longing. He didn't know what it was about Granger, but the pull he felt standing so close to her was powerful and completely undeniable. He took a step closer to her and trailed a finger lightly down the smooth skin of her neck, relishing the shudder that he felt go through her. Draco knew that he shouldn't be down here, especially not with Potter's mudblood girlfriend, but he never seemed to be able to help himself. He'd be so sure that he wouldn't go to her one night, but somehow he'd end up in the familiar corridor aching to see her. Granger never failed to show, either, which was almost as surprising to him as his own perfect attendance. She was always so hell-bent on obeying the rules that he had never expected her to agree to see him again. But Draco was learning that Granger was full of surprises, most of which left him moaning and shaking by the end of the night.

Hermione watched as Malfoy looked her over. They never spoke much when they met, but that was fine with her; she wouldn't know what to say. She scarcely knew what to _think_ about what they were doing, much less put any of it into words. No, much better to keep the conversation to moans and reluctant praises of how good it felt when the two of their bodies joined. Hermione saw Malfoy's eyes darken suddenly and the lust there was unmistakable. Her body reacted immediately to his hot gaze and she couldn't wait any longer. As much as she hated it, she had to have him.

She pulled roughly on his tie and led him to a door to their right and into the small broom closet where they usually did their... business; Hermione never knew what exactly to call it. She shut the door hastily behind them and muttered a quick silencing charm and locked the door. Without wasting another minute, she flew into Malfoy's waiting arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned readily and moved his hands to her arse, bringing her closer.

Draco plunged his tongue inside Hermione's waiting mouth. He sighed and marveled at how good she tasted; so sweet. She captured his tongue between her lips and sucked and nibbled gently on it making him groan. Blood rushed from his head to his groin as he imagined all the other things she could do with that mouth of hers.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Malfoy backed her up against the wall. He rocked his hips into her, making them moan in unison. She was already sensitive, and the feel of Draco's hardness hitting against her middle made even more heat and moisture pool between her thighs. He reached between them and massaged her breasts through her sweater, making the ache shoot from her middle up into her throat. She could hardly breathe as he reached his hands lower, caressing the skin of her thighs beneath her skirt. Her legs opened of their own volition and she heard him swear as he touched her.

"Fuck, Granger," Draco choked out when he realized that the minx hadn't bothered to wear her knickers. He buried his face into her neck and groaned, both at the feel of her slick folds and from the sweet smell coming off her skin. He inhaled deeply and pressed into her again, somehow growing even harder at the strangled moan that escaped from her throat. He knew he had to have her, and quick, before he exploded on the spot.

Hermione watched as Draco hastily unlatched his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He took himself out and stepped closer to her, ready to take her right then and there. A part of her wanted to stop and touch him, but a much bigger part simply needed to feel him inside of her; she was incredibly ready. Draco pressed her hard against the wall and brought his mouth crashing down on hers. He explored her mouth thoroughly, sucking on her tongue and plunging his own deep inside her mouth. The kiss was so passionate that, when she finally came up for air, she was left feeling dizzy. Draco continued down her jaw and to her neck, nibbling on the skin there. A shudder went through Hermione at the sensation and she pulled his hips closer to her, urging him to go forward. Her middle was throbbing furiously with her need and she was tired of his teasing.

Draco took the hint from Hermione and grabbed her right leg, hoisting it up and hooking it around his hip for easier access. Without wasting any more time, he plunged his length into her, not bothering to be gentle. He needed her right now, and he would have her. And, judging by the loud moan that came from her lips and the way she pulled him even closer, he imagined Hermione didn't mind. He thrust into her again, a bit slower this time, admiring how tightly her muscles clenched around him.

Hermione moved her hips toward Malfoy as he thrust into her again with a low groan. She loved hearing the noises he made; she loved hearing that she was pleasing him. _I love making him happy_. The thought came unbidden to her mind and she stopped, briefly, more than a little troubled by it. However, she wasn't able to dwell on the thought much longer because Draco suddenly increased the speed of his thrusts and the ability to think clearly- or at all- left her. Hermione whimpered and clutched his shoulders, burying her face in his neck, trying not to be too loud. She moved her hips in rhythm with his and dug her nails into him as she felt herself coming closer to climax.

Hermione's moans spurred Draco to move faster and harder against her, making his own eyes roll back into his head. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Moreover, he couldn't believe he was fucking Granger. He didn't know what else to call it; they certainly weren't "making love," and just calling it sex didn't seem to do it justice. No, he was _fucking_ her against a wall, and he couldn't believe it. Still, feeling her clutch herself close to him like this and hearing her cries of pleasure close to his ear... feeling her muscles grip and pulse around his hardness as he drove them both closer and closer to the edge... Draco couldn't deny that he did feel a certain affection for her. He wanted to make her feel good. No, he wanted to make her feel _amazing_. And this was the only way he knew how to do it... Draco shoved the thoughts away, disgusted with himself; he was bordering on sappy. Nevertheless, he pulled Hermione closer and enjoyed the way she clung to him.

Hermione cried out as Draco began thrusting incredibly hard and fast into her. The pressure throbbing against her middle became unbearable and her eyes rolled back. She whimpered over and over again as her body rode up and down against the wall behind her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she felt her imminent climax engulf her. She gave a loud cry and threw her head back, wrapping her other leg around Draco's waist and rocking her hips into him in a frenzy. A bright light seemed to blind her as she came hard against his length and she sobbed in ecstasy. She had no idea how Draco Malfoy, of all people, could make her feel like this but, in that moment, she loved him.

Draco groaned loudly as he felt her walls flutter around his length and he knew it was over. He gave three last deliciously powerful thrusts before he came inside her. His muscles spasmed at the intensity of his climax, and he continued to thrust into her, riding out the unbelievable pleasure. He thought it would never end but, eventually, he stopped moving and simply buried his face in Hermione's neck. He noticed that her breathing was shallow and heavy as he tried to catch his own. He felt a couple aftershocks go through her body and he moaned. After a few seconds, he pulled his face back to look down at her. He was shocked by what he saw. _She's beautiful,_ he couldn't help but marvel as he studied her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were incredibly dark and deep. Her hair was messier than he'd ever seen it, but somehow it suited her. They'd had sex numerous times before, but he'd never seen her like this.

"Hermione..." he began. He was speechless.

Before either of them had time to come up with something to say, though, they heard the door handle jiggle as if someone were trying to get in.

"Shit!" Hermione whispered in panic. She didn't even bother feeling bad about her language. She couldn't be found like this, and especially not with Malfoy. She'd never be able to look at her friends again.

Draco quickly buttoned up his trousers and ran his hands down his shirt. He looked over at Hermione and realized that she was hopeless. Without thinking, he reached over and tried to smooth her hair back into its normal state as she hastily straightened her skirt.

"What are we supposed to do?" he whispered, frantically. No one could know about the two of them. If they did... well, with his connections, the two of them would most likely end up dead.

Before Hermione could answer, though, the door opened and there stood Professor Snape. Looking at him, she wondered if the man ever slept or if his nightclothes were simply identical to those he wore around the castle in the daytime. Hermione mentally shook herself. She had to stay focused; she had to figure something out.

Snape looked shocked to see the two of them standing in front of him, looking decidedly tousled. "What the devil is going on here?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something- just _what_, she didn't exactly know- but was cut off by Malfoy.

"It was my fault, Professor," he said.

Hermione's jaw almost dropped as she turned to stare at him in disbelief. What was he doing?

Snape seemed taken aback, as well. "Are you... sure about that, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, as if he was just waiting for him to start blaming Hermione instead.

"Yes, sir," Draco answered as firmly as he could. "I, erm, couldn't sleep, so I went out for a bit of a walk. I thought this was a bathroom and got locked in. I didn't bring my wand with me," he lied, praying that Snape wouldn't decide to investigate further.

Snape didn't look like he believed Malfoy at all, but he didn't press further. "And you, Miss Granger? What were you doing out of your room so late?"

Hermione hesitated. The excuse would sound even more contrived coming from her, but she couldn't think of a better one off the top of her head.

"The same, sir," she said, trying not to sound as if she were lying through her teeth. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around a bit. I haven't been feeling very well, though, and I got a bit disoriented and ended up down here, where I heard Malfoy through the door. I, erm, didn't know that it was broken until the door was already closed behind me."

It was a lame excuse and they all knew it. Hermione tried not to cave and simply beg Snape for mercy right then. She hated getting in trouble, and she certainly couldn't afford getting into _this kind_ of trouble, seeing as she and Malfoy were both Prefects.

Snape gave her a disgusted look but, surprisingly, said, "Very well, then. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your carelessness, Granger." He sneered at her and Hermione bridled at the double-standard, but shut her mouth all the same. "Now," he continued, "I suggest the both of you get back to your dormitories before I decide to be less forgiving."

Hermione reluctantly began to go, but cast one last look at Draco before leaving. She was still shocked by his selflessness in telling Snape that it had been his fault. She'd never known him to do anything like that before, and she couldn't help but admire him a little.

Draco couldn't meet her eyes as she looked at him, but he did watch for a moment as she walked away. He didn't know what had possessed him to take the blame for the situation. In the moment, he had felt this inexplicable urge to... protect her. He shook off the thought as he walked back to his dorm; it was absurd. Still, he thought to himself, they'd have to be more careful next time. As he lay down in his bed, Draco couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought; the thought of seeing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay! So, as it states in the summary, this story was written for my own "any pairing goes" one-shot challenge. If any of you look on my author profile, then you will see that I definitely do NOT ship Dramione. BUT I did actually enjoy writing this, and I tried my best to make it enjoyable for you shippers. So, with that in mind, I'd appreciate if you could go easy on me. Lol. :P It's precisely because of this, though, that I need your guys' **REVIEWS!** I'm so biased that I really can't tell if this is written decently or not, or whether any Dramione shippers will like it at all. So, **please** let me know what you think, good or bad. As always, I'm open to any and all reviews, but especially for this story. Cheers! :)


End file.
